A Vampires' Love
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Gaaras' mothers are all worried they won't ever meet the right girl so what do they do? Send them to a school for female vampires of course!
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE WRITTEN A VAMPIRE STORY BUT I DECIDED TO START NOW SO HERES THE FIRST CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ALSO THERES GONNA BE ALOT OF FRENCH AND JAPANESE BUT FEAR NOT CUZ I WILL TRANSLATE AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW WHAT IT ALL MEANS! SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :)**

**CHAPTER ONE-THEY LOOK SUPER YUMMY!**

Five amazingly beautiful girls were sitting on top of their desks in their class but these girls weren't ordinary, they were far from ordinary and that's where our story begins and with a mothers' love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''So, let me get this straight. You want your _human _sons to go here so they can find respectable and non-slutty women to love and marry?'' Principal Tsunade asked uncertainly.

All the women in her office nodded excitedly. The men grunted and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

''You do realize, they're _vampires. _Right?'' She questioned. The women nodded and the men grunted once again. ''May I ask why you chose this school?'' She asked curiously.

''Well I heard through a friend that her daughter and friends go here and I knew that she would be perfect for my Sasu-chan and his friends,'' Mikoto Uchiha squealed.

''Might I ask who the girl and her friends are?'' She questioned slowly.

''Sakura Haruno, Temari Sabaku, Hinata Hyuuga, Maki Hitoru, and Tenten Kurosaki,'' Mikoto stated. Tsunades' eyes widened.

''I want Tenten Kurosaki for my son, Neji Hyuuga,'' Mrs. Hyuuga stated politely.

''Maki Hitoru for my son, Gaara Sabaku,'' Mrs. Sabaku stated stoticly.

''Hinata Hyuuga for my son Naruto Uzumaki,'' Mrs. Uzumaki said cheerfully.

''Temari Sabaku for my son Shikamaru Nara,'' Mrs. Nara said smiling.

''And Sakura Haruno for my son Sasuke Uchiha,'' Mrs. Uchiha said excitedly.

''Gaara Sabaku?'' Tsunade questioned.

''There was nothing I could do when my daughter changed,'' Mrs. Sabaku answered coldly.

Tsunade sighed and stood up from her chair. The women followed her example.

''I know the girls you speak of. They are the most well behaved vampires I have in this school. I will allow your sons to come here and as extra precaution the girls will be with them the whole time they're here,'' She declared. Mikoto Uchiha smiled.

''Thank you so much! Oh, this is so exciting!'' She exclaimed with a bright smile.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

''I'm gonna be a grandmother!'' She declared her eyes twinkling with happiness. Her husband shook his head and smiled at his wifes' cuteness. Tsunade smiled.

''Your boys start Monday,'' She announced**. (A/N:It's Friday)**

All the parents bowed and walked out. Tsunade sat back down at her desk and sighed.

_'What have I done?' _She thought.

One thing was for sure Monday would definately be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls were sitting on top of their desk waiting for their teacher Kakashi-sensei. He was _always _late. Temari glanced out the window and saw five extremely handsome men walking towards the school with who she guessed were their parents. The one she noticed the most was the one who had brown hair tied into a spikey high pony tail. Tsunade walked out of the entrance of the school and walked towards them.

_'This ought to be interesting.' _Temari smirked.

''Hey Temari, what are you looking at?'' Tenten asked curiously.

Temari nodded up towards the window. Tenten looked and smirked when she saw the one with long brown hair in a low pony tail.

_'He's cute,'_ She thought.

''Hey Sakura, look at the fresh meat,'' Temari called.

Sakura jumped off her desk along with Hinata and Maki, she walked over to the window, and looked down at the boys. She saw Hinata blush from the corner of her eye. Sakura zoned in on the one with spikey black hair. The girls noticed her stare and smirked. This was the first time Sakura showed any interest in a _human._

''Sakura?'' Hinata questioned.

''He's mine. Make sure everyone knows he can't be touched and if he is touched, that person will answer to me,'' She growled. The girls shivered.

Tenten nodded and went to make sure it was known to _everyone _that he was claimed and by Sakura Haruno, Vampire Queen.

''Tenten,'' Temari called. Tenten looked at her. ''They're _all _claimed,'' She declared.

Tenten nodded her understanding. The rest of the girls looked down at their intended. They watched as Tsunade took the boys and their parents inside the school and stopped to look up at them. They realized Tsunade had a plan. Sakuras' eyes narrowed. Whatever Tsunade was planning to do, she had a feeling it wouldn't end well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''..and this is my office,'' Tsunade showed them as she walked around the school giving the boys a tour of everything.

Then a red-headed vampire/whore walked around the corner and noticed Sasuke. She walked up to him smelling of slut and despiration.

''Aren't you a cutie. You look good enough to eat,'' She growled.

''Karin!'' Tenten called coming from behind the boys and their parents.

''What do you want?'' Karin snapped.

''He's taken,'' Tenten growled out.

''Oh yeah? By who?'' She challenged.

''Me,'' Sakura pushed while stepping in between Sasuke (who looked disgusted by Karin) and Karin (who was just disgusting).

Karin started to shake in fear at the look in Sakuras' eyes. No one dared go against Sakura, not even Tsunade. Temari and the others came through and stood next to Sakura. Karin knew when to walk away so she ran away. Temari looked back and noticed Shikamaru eyeing her. She walked up to him and sniffed his neck. Everyone watched them, waiting for Temaris' next move.

''_II a I'air si delicieux_,'' She whispered seductively.

The girls smirked and everyone minus Tsunade looked confused. Shikamaru gluped but not out of fear. He wanted her and he would do whatever it took to have her. Temari could sense that. She smirked at him again and whispered in his ear.

''_Bientot vous serez tous les miens_,'' She whispered and all the girls walked away.

''What did she say?'' Shikmaru asked.

Everyone looked at Tsunade. She smirked.

''She said,'Soon you will be all mine.','' She answered.

Everyone looked after them. This school would definitely be interesting.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? IT TURNED OUT BETTER THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD SO REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME TO CONTINUE! :) BUT ONLY IF YOU WISH ME TO! **

**TRANSLATION:**

**II a I'air si delicieux-He looks so yummy.**

**Bientot vous serez tous les miens-Soon you will be all mine.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEY :) HOW'S IT HANGING? WELL HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF 'A VAMPIRES' LOVE!' ALSO AGAIN THERES GONNA BE ALOT OF FRENCH AND JAPANESE. BUT FEAR NOT CUZ ONCE AGAIN I SAY I SHALL AND I WILL TRANSLATE AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW WHAT IT ALL MEANS! SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWO-LUNCH AND HINATAS' SECRET**

After the boys' parents left things got a little awkward, well on the boys end anyway. The girls just smirked at their significant other. Then they saw the boys looking so uncomfortable that Hinata had to help them out by suggesting they go to the roof and eat lunch together and so they did.

"What did you bring Hina-chan? Can I call you Hina-chan?'' Naruto asked Hinata after things got relaxing.

''Spicy chicken ramen and yes you can call me Hina-chan. May I call you Naru-kun?'' She blushed. Naruto grinned brightly.

''Of course Hina-chan! I didn't know you loved ramen noodles too,'' He said with a grin.

She nodded and smiled shyly. He grinned even brighter back and they went back to eating their noodles.

Gaara and Maki were laying back looking at the sky. Neither trying to speak to the other. That's all it was but if you looked closely you could see Gaara sneaking glances at Maki and Maki doing the same to him.

Tenten and Neji. She was munching on a chocolate bar and he was watching her closely. Finally after five minutes of staring, she noticed. She looked at him curiously then looked at her chocolate bar. She figured maybe he wanted some so she stopped eating.

''What? Would you like some?'' She questioned holding out the shook his head. She tilted hers to the side in a confused and adorable manner. ''Then what's wrong? You have been staring at me for like five minutes,'' She continued.

''I thought vampires didn't eat human food,'' He answered. Tenten scowled.

''Yeah and I bet you thought we sparkled in the sunlight too because of that damn Edward Cullen,'' She retorted hotly. He nodded. Tenten sighed. ''First of all, we don't sparkle. Second of all, crosses don't burn our skin. Finally, a stake through the heart _does_ kill us,'' She informed.

''So that part is true?'' He questioned.

''A stake through the heart would kill anyone dummy,'' She laughed and smiled at him then went back to her chocolate bar.

A small smile made it's way onto his face. She was proving to be more interesting by the minute. He would definitely have to thank his parents for sending him here.

Temari and Shikamaru. Temari is very special with words, meaning blunt. They were just sitting there staring at eachother. Then finally Temari being the patient woman she is, broke the ice.

''I want you to stay with me every second you're here until I mate with you,'' She commanded bluntly and with a serious expression. He looked at her shocked. Did that mean she liked him too?

''Why?'' He asked.

''Because all the women here are gonna try and take you away from me. Duh,'' She explained like it was obvious.

''Why would they do that?'' He questioned.

''Because they're _genant _and they want you as theirs_,'' _She hissed.

''What does that mean?'' He asked.

''It's french for troublesome. I say it alot. It's a bad habit I guess. I hope it won't bother you,'' She shrugged.

After she said that suddenly Shikamaru saw a heavenly light surround her. She said his favorite word. Temari noticed his dazed look and raised an eyebrow. He grabbed her hands with his.

''I want to marry you or be your mate whatever you want,'' He said with a big smile and sparkling eyes. Temari giggled and smiled at him.

Last but certainly not least. Sasuke and Sakura. He was happily chewing into his tomato then he noticed that she was eating some sort of redish soupy stuff. His curiousity got the best of him so he asked.

''What are you eating?" He asked pointing to her box. She looked up at him and then at her box.

''Oh. It's _soupe a la tomate fantaisie,''_ She answered. He gave her a confused look. ''Tomato soup,'' She explained with a smile.

He gave her a shocked look. Not many girls loved tomatoes like he did but she mistook that look for something else.

''I know girls don't usually like tomatoes but I can't help it I love them. I could live off them. Well not really because I have to have blood to survive but you know what I mean,'' She smiled.

''I love tomatoes too,'' He said in a dazzed voice.

''Cool,'' She replied and smiled then went back to eating, as did he.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was sitting on Narutos' lap, Sasuke and Sakura were playing gold fish (Sakura was winning of course and Sasuke was sulking about it), Temari had her legs over Shikamarus' lap and they were talking **(A/N:It's kind of hard to explain but like her desk was facing backwards and the top left corner of her desk was touching the top left corner of Shikamarus' desk. If you still don't understand, message me and I'll try to explain it better. Sorry for the confusion.)**,Tenten was playing with a kunai and Neji was watching her, and lastly Gaara and Maki were just talking about tattoos because apparently they both had the kanji sign for love on their bodies (Gaaras' on his forehead and Makis' on the back of her neck).

Then of course Karin walked over to them with a scowl directed specifically towards Sakura then she smirked at Hinata. Sakura knew that wasn't a good sign. She glared hard at Karin because she knew Karin was up to something and she didn't like it.

''Hi Hinata-chan,'' She greeted with a bright fake smile.

''What do you want slut?'' Temari hissed.

''Nothing I just wanted to tell Hinata how sorry I am,'' She said with fake sympathy. Hinata looked at her confused. ''I could never live with myself if I sucked my parents dry of all the blood in their bodies but then again I guess I'm not as strong as you,'' Karin smirked evilly.

Everyone looked at her shocked. The boys because they didn't know about Hinata and the girls because Karin was such an evil whore. Everyone then turned to Hinata who had tears running down her face. She just sat there shocked. She didn't know what to do. She looked at Naruto who was looking at her questionally. She couldn't look at him anymore and she ran as fast as she could out of the room. Karin watched her run with a smirk. Bitch.

Then all of a sudden she was thrown against the wall with Sakuras' hand wrapped her throat, squeezing the life out of her. She began to gasp for air. Sakura just squeezed tighter her eyes flashing red from anger.

_''Si vous ne partez pas maintenant, je vais vous tuer ou vous vous en etes stupide pute insignifiante,'' _She growled out, squeezing as tight as she could.

Karin did her best to nod and Sakura dropped her on the ground. Everyone ran after Hinata. Karin was on the floor still gasping for air.

_'This isn't over,'_ She thought angrily.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**Genant-Troublesome**

**Soupe a la tomate fantaisie-Fancy tomato soup**

**Si vous ne partez pas maintenant, je vais vous tuer ou vous vous en etes stupide pute insignifiante-If you don't leave now, I'll kill you where you stand you stupid insignificant whore**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEY :) HOW'S IT HANGING? WELL HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF 'A VAMPIRES' LOVE' ALSO AGAIN THERES GONNA BE ALOT OF FRENCH AND JAPANESE. BUT FEAR NOT CUZ ONCE AGAIN I SAY I SHALL AND I WILL TRANSLATE AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW WHAT IT ALL MEANS! SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :)**

**I OWN A WHOLE LOT OF NOTHING CONCERNING NARUTO .**

**CHAPTER THREE-**

Everyone had found Hinata and then the girls explained to the guys what Karin meant. The boys dropped it and understood. Then everyone went home but they had no idea what awaited them for tomorrow. Karin isn't one to play fair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari kept looking out the window once homeroom started. Thinking. Where the hell was Shikamaru? She told him to stay with her. He better not be sleeping. She would kill him once she found him. Then her thoughts were cut short once the bell rang for break. Now she was worried.

''Where could that lazy ass be?'' She growled.

''Calm down Mari-chan. I'm sure he's fine,'' Hinata assured with a smile.

Temari grunted and nodded but her assurance didn't last long. Two girls walked by talking.

''Did you see Karin and all those guys with the new students?'' One girl asked the other. The other one shook her head. ''But if I were her I would watch my back. You know Sakura and her friends already claimed-'' She was cut off as Temari pulled her by the front of her shirt and glared at her.

''Do you know where they went?'' Temari growled out.

''I saw them head into the old gymnasium behind the school,'' The girl shivered in fear.

Temari dropped her and glared into the air. Karin-bitch was going _down._

_''Je vais tuer cette salope_,'' She hissed.

The girls ran into the gym and looked around for their intended.

''KARIN! YOU BITCH! GET YOUR SLUTTY ASS OUT HERE!" Temari screamed in rage. Karin calmly walked out with a smirk on her face.

''What can I do for you, Temari?'' She asked innocently.

''I want him back. My mate, I want him back,'' She hissed.

''Mate? I didn't see a bite on his neck,'' Karin smirked.

''Give him back, Karin!'' Temari shouted.

''That's not how this is gonna work. You shall get your intendeds back but first I want to see how far your willing to go for him,'' She frowned in anger.

''What do you mean?'' Hinata asked.

''Bring them out!'' Karin shouted towards the back.

Huge men in black came out holding the boys who were tied up.

''These men are gonna beat you up while the boys here, watch but if you fight back, they die,'' Karin smirked.

Temari and the girls looked at eachother and nodded.

''Don't do it, Hina-chan!'' Naruto shouted while struggiling with the men.

Hinata looked at them and shook her head.

''I can't let them hurt you,'' she whispered.

''Do your worst,'' Temari growled at Karin.

Karin smirked.

''Oh they will,'' She assured and nodded towards the guys.

One of the men walked up to Temari and slapped her across the face with a hard force. She fell to the ground, a bruise already forming. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

''Don't touch her!'' He shouted in anger.

Temari gave him a warning look to stop talking. Then everything seemed to happen suddenly. The men had begun to beat the girls and Karin just smiled with trumph. Then things went to far. One of the men picked up a pipe and raised it against Hinata. Hinata gasped. The girls looked at her.

''Hinata!'' The girls screamed in fear.

''Hina-chan!'' Naruto shouted.

Then a loud bang was heard and then nothing about silence filled the air.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**Je vais tuer cette salope-I'll kill that bitch**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEEY :) HOW'S IT HANGING? WELL HERE IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF 'A VAMPIRES' LOVE!' ALSO AGAIN THERES GONNA BE ALOT OF FRENCH AND JAPANESE. BUT FEAR NOT CUZ ONCE AGAIN I SAY I SHALL AND I WILL TRANSLATE AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW WHAT IT ALL MEANS! SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FOURTH-TEMARIS' CONFESSION AND SAKURAS' FEELINGS**

Temari gave Shikamaru a warning look to stop talking. Then everything seemed to happen suddenly. The men had begun to beat the girls and Karin just smiled with triumph. Then things went to far. One of the men picked up a pipe and raised it against Hinata. Hinata gasped. The girls looked at her.

''Hinata!'' The girls screamed in fear.

''Hina-chan!'' Naruto shouted and then finally managed to break free from the men. He ran towards Hinata as fast as he could.

Then a loud bang was heard and then nothing about silence filled the air...

All the girl's eyes widened. Naruto had shielded Hinata from the blow, with his body. The men ran away afraid of what Naruto might do now that he was free. Karin frowned. This wasn't going according to her plan. So she slipped out the back door. The rest of the girls went to the guys.

''Are you okay, Shika-kun?'' Temari asked worried.

''Me? Temari. You just risked your life to save me!'' He reminded.

''Of course I did. Don't you get it?'' She questioned.

He shook his head confused. Temari sighed. She wasn't the best at showing her feelings. Then she got an idea.

''_Je vais vous proteger jusqu'a ce que je meurs,''_ She uttered.

''What does that mean?'' He asked. Temari smirked.

''Look it up,'' She answered.

She got up and pulled him up. Then all the girls took the guys back to their home. The boys were nervous. What would a vampires' home be like? They would soon find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they reached the mansion the girls took a boy and went to their respected rooms.

Sasuke was glad he was finally alone with Sakura. There was something about her to him that made her untouchable and desirable. He wanted her and be damned who dared to stand in his way.

''So this is where the magic happens and as you know by magic I mean nothing,'' She smiled.

He raised an amused eyebrow. Then his serious expression came on. Sakura saw the change and frowned, confused.

''Sakura I like you. You excite me like no one has ever done before. I want you to be mine,'' He stated bluntly.

Sakura's eyes widened. Then she became serious.

''_Je n'ai pas confiance humains,_'' She hissed and walked out.

Sasuke watched after her confused then he went to find the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari and Shikamaru had been staring at eachother for five minutes now and Temari was getting impatient.

''I know you want to say something, so say it,'' She demanded.

''_Watashi wa anata o aishite...yakkaina on'nanoko,'' _He said and smirked.

Temari's eyes widened. She may be french but she knew some Japanese and that was the one she knew _very _well. Then she smiled.

''_Je t'aime trop...ane paresseux,'' _She smirked back. A knock was heard on the door and Sasuke walked in.

''I need help. I told Sakura how I felt and she said something in french and walked out,'' He replayed.

''What did she say?'' Temari asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

''Just give her some space and everything will be fine,'' Temari assured.

''Maybe I screwed up,'' He considered.

''Leave everything to me. You guys should go and we'll see you at school tomorrow,'' Temari said and kissed Shikamaru's cheek.

All the guys went home and Sakura didn't come home that night. She never did when something was bothering her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin was walking down the hall afraid to go to class because if she did she knew she would die. Suddenly she was thrown back against the lockers. When she opened her eyes they widened in fear because she saw Temari and the others.

''_Vous ne devez pas toucher les choses des autres peuples, salope,''_ Temari hissed in anger.

''_Ne personne vous enseignent que,''_ Tenten growled.

''_Putain,''_ Even Hinata snarled.

''Why do you care so much about those _humans,''_ Karin hissed back.

Sakura slammed her back against the lockers in rage. Karin groaned in pain and looked up.

''I heard you even turned Sasuke down when he confessed!'' She shouted.

Sakura slapped her.

''_Je l'aime de tout mon coeur et ce qui reste de mon ame,''_ She said calmly and walked away.

The girls and Karin stared after her confused. Temaris' eyes softened.

_'Oh Sakura.'_

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? WOW. ALOT OF FRENCH IN THAT CHAPTER EVEN A LITTLE JAPANESE! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**Je vais vous proteger jusqu'a ce que je meurs-I'll protect you until I die.**

**Je n'ai pas confiance humains-I don't trust humans.**

**Je t'aime trop...ane paresseux-I love you too...lazy ass**

**Watashi wa anata o aishite...yakkaina on'nanoko-I love you...troublesome girl**

**Vous ne devez pas toucher les choses des autres peuples, salope-You shouldn't touch other peoples' things, bitch.**

**Ne personne vous enseignent que-Didn't anyone ever teach you that?**

**Je l'aime de tout mon coeur et ce qui reste de mon ame-I love him with all of my heart and what's left of my soul.**

**Putain-Whore**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEEY :) HOW'S IT HANGING? WELL HERE IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF 'A VAMPIRES' LOVE!' ALSO AGAIN THERES GONNA BE ALOT OF FRENCH AND JAPANESE. BUT FEAR NOT CUZ ONCE AGAIN I SAY I SHALL AND I WILL TRANSLATE AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW WHAT IT ALL MEANS! SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :)**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER FIVE-SAKURA'S SECRET AND THE RETURN OF THE PAST**

Sakura was sitting on the edge of the school roof staring at the ground. Temari walked up the stairs and saw Sakura. She smiled sadly and went and sat next to her.

''So what exactly did you say to Sasuke when he told you how he felt?'' Temari questioned. Sakura smiled sadly.

''I told him I don't trust humans,'' Sakura confessed.

''I know you're afraid he's gonna be like Kurama,'' Temari stated. Sakura stiffened. ''You haven't even said his name since that day. Have you?'' She asked. Sakura shook her head. ''Not every human is gonna be like he was,'' Temari stood up and dusted herself off.

She got to the stairs and looked back at Sakura.

''_Le veritable amour n'offre pas de deuxieme chance,''_ She whispered.

Sakura looked at her wide-eyed and watched her walk down the stairs until she was out of view. She looked back down on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''..and then I stuck the whole fish in my mouth,'' Naruto explained.

The girls looked at him shocked and one eyebrow raised. Hinata blushed when he put his arm around her.

The rest of the girls 'Awwwed.' Naruto grinned his foxy grin and Hinata blushed harder.

Then the bell for third period rang. So everyone got up and left to Kurenai's drug ed class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''..and that class is why you do not inject heroin into your neck,'' She finished. Everyone nodded. Then Tsunade came to the door and talked to Kurenai for a minute then left.

''Ok class. It seems we have a new student. Everyone please welcome Kurama Kiss,'' She annouced.

Sakura and the girls' eyes widened and they turned to the door.

''Hello I'm Kurama Kiss,'' He introduced and all the other girls in the room sighed dreamily.

He had blonde hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and 6'4 with a muscular body. His eyes wondered the room and when they landed on Sakura he smirked at her.

''Thank you Kurama. You can sit in the back,'' She instructed.

He went to the back of the room towards Sakura and didn't take his eyes off her the entire time. He reached the seat behind Sakura and next to Sasuke. He leaned towards Sakura and whispered.

''I missed you _ma fleur de cerisier.''_

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? I WONDER WHO KURAMA COULD BE AND WHAT HE DID TO OUR PRECIOUS SAKU-CHAN. ANYWHO. I WANT TO THANK CHIBIVAMPIREQUEEN WHO GAVE ME KURAMA AND AYUMI (WHO WILL SHOW UP LATER) SO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**Le veritable amour n'offre pas de deuxieme chance-True love doesn't offer second chances.**

**Ma fleur de cerisier-My cherry blossom**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEEY :) HOW'S IT HANGING? WELL HERE IS THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF 'A VAMPIRES' LOVE!' ALSO AGAIN THERES GONNA BE ALOT OF FRENCH AND JAPANESE. BUT FEAR NOT CUZ ONCE AGAIN I SAY I SHALL AND I WILL TRANSLATE AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW WHAT IT ALL MEANS! SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :)**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER SIX-WHO IS KURAMA TO YOU?**

''What the hell are you doing here ass face?'' Sakura asked angrily.

''Don't be like that blossom. I came all this way for you,'' Kurama replied back with fake sweetness.

''Then go back for me,'' She snarled.

''Why are you treating me like this? You used to love me. Remember?'' He reminded with a smirk.

''Yeah. I remember. I also remember you turned out to be nothing but a _playboy egoiste,'' _She growled back.

''Ouch. Saku-chan, you wound me. I even brought someone special with me for your friend Temari to meet,'' He smirked evilly. Sakura stiffened.

''Don't you dare touch Temari,'' She was shaking with rage.

''I'm not the one you need to worry about. That kid Shikamaru isn't exactly who he says he is,'' He smirked, kissed her cheek and left.

Sakura watched him leave with curiousity. What did he mean by that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari was moaning as Shikamaru trailed kisses down her neck.

''Shika-kun,'' She whimpered in pleasure.

''What is it, love?'' He asked continuing his actions.

''_J'ai besoin de toi,''_ She whispered seductively.

''What does that mean?'' He asked.

''_I need you,'' _She whispered again.

He smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Why won't you talk to me?'' Maki questioned.

Gaara didn't say anything.

''You haven't talked to me since the whole Karin incident,'' She said.

He still didn't say anything. Maki's eyes started to well up with tears.

''Fine! Don't talk to me! If you hate me that much then I wished those guys had just killed me!'' She shouted in frustration. Gaara jumped up and pinned her arms to the wall and over her head.

Maki sniffled and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

''Don't ever say that again. You are the only person in the world that I would give up my life for,'' He growled.

''Then why won't you talk to me?'' She whimpered.

''Because those men almost killed you and it was my fault. I'm so sorry,'' He apologized and let go of her.

Maki hugged him with all her might to let him know that everything was okay, that she was okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Hina-chan I had no idea you could make home made ramen!'' He shouted excitedly and kissed her cheek affentionately. Hinata giggled and blushed.

They were in the home economics class room and Hinata was making home made ramen for Naruto.

Naruto started to get a chill so he stiffened and turned around. He saw someone with long dark purple hair pass by.

'_It couldn't be! No way. I have to find Shikamaru before it's too late!'' _He thought.

''Hina-chan. I have to go but save me some ramen, ok?'' He yelled and ran out the door.

Hinata watched him leave with a saddened look and then went back to the ramen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten and Neji were in the library silently reading while stealing little glances at eachother. Naruto came running completely out of breath.

''Have you (**gasp)** guys seen **(choke)** Shikamaru?'' He choked out.

''He and Temari went to the house for free period,'' Tenten explained.

''Neji, we have to find Sasuke and Gaara and get the hell out of here!'' He exclaimed.

''What? Why?'' He questioned.

''Ayumi's here!'' He shouted in panic.

Neji's eyes widened. Naruto and him ran to find Sasuke and Gaara then go get Shikamaru.

Tenten watched confused. After a moment she got up to find Sakura, Maki, and Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Who do you think Ayumi is?'' Hinata asked.

''I don't know but whoever she is, the guys were terrified of her,'' Tenten recalled.

''I have a bad feeling about this,'' Maki confessed.

Sakura sat quietly and thought back to what Kurama said. _'Shikamaru isn't who he says he is.'_

''We need to go find Temari now,'' Sakura commanded and they went back to the mansion in search of Temari and Shikamaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari and Shikamaru were still getting busy but weren't completely naked. Yet. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji busted through the door gasping for air. Temari squealed and covered herself.

''What are you guys doing here?'' She shouted angrily.

''Shikamaru! Ayumi is here!'' Naruto gasped out.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Temari looked at Shikamaru curiously.

''Who is that?'' Temari asked.

''I'm his mate,'' A beautiful girl walked in with long dark purple hair and black eyes.

She had a smirk permanently attached to her face. Directed right at Shikamaru. However, the thing Temari noticed were the two fangs peeking out of her mouth.

''Mate?'' She asked Shikamaru.

When he didn't answer and just kept this guilty look on his face, Temari's eyes started to water.

''Get out,'' She stated calmly.

''Temari. I'm so sor-,'' He tried.

''Get out!'' She exclaimed then a black light surrounded her entire body. Everyone watched.

''Sakura was right! _Vampires ne jamais faire confiance humains!''_ She shouted in rage.

Sakura and the girls ran in and saw Temari. The light around Temari exploded and she dropped to the floor. Shikamaru began to advance towards her but Sakura pushed him back.

''Haven't you done enough?'' She questioned.

She picked up Temari and the girls escaped through the window.

Shikamaru ran to the window and watched them leave. Temari was gone and it was all his fault.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? EVEN I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING. ANYWHO. ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK CHIBIVAMPIREQUEEN WHO GAVE ME KURAMA AND AYUMI SO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**Playboy egoiste-Selfish playboy**

**J'ai besoin de toi-I need you**

**Vampires ne jamais faire confiance humains-Vampires should never trust humans**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEEEEY :) HOW'S IT HANGING? HERE IS THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF 'A VAMPIRES' LOVE' ALSO AGAIN THERES GONNA BE ALOT OF FRENCH AND JAPANESE. BUT FEAR NOT CUZ ONCE AGAIN I SAY I SHALL AND I WILL TRANSLATE AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER SO YOU KNOW WHAT IT ALL MEANS! SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :)**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN-THREE MONTHS LATER**

Shikamaru was in bed with Ayumi. He was still thinking about Temari. She hadn't left his mind even after three months. Ayumi was beginning to notice.

''What's wrong Shika-kun?'' She asked even though she already kind of knew.

''Nothing babe. Just tired,'' He assured with a fake smile.

Ayumi nodded even though she didn't believe him. She was about to leave when he remembered something.

''Ayumi?'' He asked.

''What is it?'' She questioned.

'''What does '_Je vais vous proteger jusqu'a ce que je meurs' _mean?'' He asked but pronouced wrong.

''You mean _Je vais vous proteger jusqu'a ce que je meurs?''_ She questioned.

He nodded.

''It means I'll will protect you until I die,'' She answered. Shikamarus' eyes widened. ''Where did you hear it?'' She asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"It doesn't matter,'' He assured.

She nodded and walked out. Sasuke the guys walked in and glared at her. She glared back.

Shikamaru waited until she fully left and started getting his stuff together. The guys looked at him curiously.

''We have to get out of here!'' He whispered/shouted.

''Why?'' Naruto asked. Even though he wasn't complaining.

''I want my Temari back,'' He said.

The guys looked at eachother and ran to go pack.

Shikamaru packed as fast as he could and then looked out the window.

''_I'm coming Temari. Please wait for me,''_ He pleaded in his mind.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK CHIBIVAMPIREQUEEN WHO GAVE ME KURAMA AND AYUMI SO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**Je vais vous proteger jusqu'a ce que je meurs-I will protect you until I die**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY PEOPLE! HERE IS CHAPTER EIGHT, ENJOY :)**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT-THREE MONTHS LATER PART TWO**

It's been three months now. _Three months._ The last time I saw that lying S.O.B Shikamaru. I hate him so much. His lazyness, his cockiness, his know-it-all-ness, and the thing I hate the most about him is, I don't hate him at all. I miss him so much it hurts. I _love _him so much it hurts but he's with _Ayumi._ Just saying her name makes me want to kill her. If only she was a human, then I could suck her blood dry and never have to deal with her again but she wasn't a human. She was a vampire. Vampires are almost impossible to kill. What does she have that I don't? Shikamarus' love that's what. Everything seemed so perfect when he was here. But now it's all gone and there's nothing I can do about it. Except of course wallow in my self pity. That's always a good time. Note sarcasm please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was making breakfast for everyone, well almost everyone. She peeked over her shoulder to see Kurama staring at her with a stupid cocky smirk on his face. After a while she finally lost her temper.

''What are you looking at you freak?'' She asked angrily.

''Perfection, my dear cherry blossom,'' He smirked sexily.

Sakura growled and then sighed.

''How can I say this gently and in a way you'll understand? Um. I hate your guts and I wish you would die and never contact me ever, _ever _again. Ok?'' She smiled with fake sweetness. Kurama smirked again.

''Why do you hate me so much my sweet cherry?'' He asked.

''You're cocky, stupid, annoying, a know-it-all, a liar, and an egotistical _playboy_,'' She growled out.

''If I remember correctly you used to love all those things about me. You could barely keep you're hands off me,'' He growled sexily and approached closer to Sakura.

Sakura backed herself up against the kitchen counter nervously. He was the only one she was ever afraid of. He could say one thing and bring every one of her walls down and she _hated _him for it. He cornered her in and brought his lips closer to hers.

'_I can't stand this. Why did we even break up?'_ Sakura questioned in her mind.

She stopped thinking and closed the gap between them. Kurama deepened the kiss causing Sakura to moan. This fueled his desire so he grabbed her by her ass and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurama began to kiss down her neck causing Sakura to moan each time he bit down. She finally found her voice and asked him one question.

''Why did we ever even break up?'' She groaned out in pleasure.

''You found out about my father and your mother,'' He continued kissing down and started to unbutton her shirt. Sakura froze and pushed him off. He looked at her confused.

''I remember now. Your father, killed my entire family and you knew the whole time and didn't even have the guts to tell me!'' She shouted in anger.

''What was I suppose to say? I'm sorry cherry blossom, my father killed your family but don't worry I'm not like him. You're living in a dream world if you don't think people die everyday and there is always a reason blossom! Did you ever stop and think maybe there was a reason your family was killed?'' He asked with equal amounts of anger.

''What excuse could he possibly have to kill my family?'' Sakura sneared.

''Your mother was cheating with my dad and when he wanted her to leave you and your father, she refused. Said her family was too important. Face it Sakura, your mother was a two-timing whore!'' He shouted.

Sakura slapped him and ran upstairs to her room. She locked the door and crawled into her bed crying. What angered and hurt her the most was that she knew he was right. Soon after her thoughts vanished and sleep over took her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**DING-DONG!...DING-DONG...DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG!**

Sakura was woken up by the sound of someone ringing the horrible door bell. She grunted angrily and went downstairs to see who it was. She opened the door and-

''Saku-chan! Long time no see!'' Naruto exclaimed and lifted her in the air.

Sakura's eyes widened. No freakin way. Naruto put her down when he noticed her expression.

''What the hell are you guys doing here?'' She asked angrily.

Shikamaru stepped forward.

''I came to get back Temari,'' He said confidently.

Sakura frowned. Oh this was so not good.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? SOME KURAMAxSAKURA ACTION :) ANYWAY. ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK CHIBIVAMPIREQUEEN WHO GAVE ME KURAMA AND AYUMI SO CHECK OUT HER STORIES! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**NO FRENCH THIS TIME!**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY PEOPLE! ENJOY CHAPTER NINE :)**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER NINE-SHIKAMARU'S RETURN AND TEMARI'S FEELINGS**

''I'm sorry. What did you just say?'' Sakura asked calmly.

''I want my Temari back,'' Shikamaru said with confidence. Sakura slapped him. All the boys' eyes widened.

''You don't have _any_ right to come here, call her yours, and want her back. You are just an asshole who broke her heart,'' She said still angry.

''Nice to see you mad at someone else for a change,'' Kurama walked in. Sakura growled.

''Shouldn't you have left by now. Idiot,'' She snarled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Who was this freak talking to _his_ Sakura? Sakura obviously didn't want this dude here. How did they even know eachother? He recognized the dude from Kurunei's class.

''Who's he?'' Sasuke growled out. Sakura looked at him.

''Kurama Kiss. Asshole. Playboy. That about sums it up,'' Sakura scrowled.

''Why is he here?'' He asked.

''Because he likes to bother me and piss me off,'' Sakura snarled.

''I'm her mate,'' Kurama smirked. Sasuke's eyes widened.

''Is that why you rejected me?'' He questioned Sakura angrily.

''No. I don't have a choice in the matter of him. The reason I rejected you is because I don't trust humans and he is the reason why,'' Sakura went upstairs to her room.

Sasuke stared after her and then looked at Kurama. Kurama smirked at him and went in the kitchen. Shikamaru stared where Sakura had disappeared. It was time to face Temari. Whether he was ready or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari was laying in her bed still pissed and kinda depressed about the whole issue. Then came a knock on her door.

''Come in! If you have to,'' She muttered the last part.

Shikamaru walked in and Temari sprang up out of her bed.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' She questioned angrily.

''I missed you,'' He confessed.

''Miss me then. It's your fault you lost me,'' She snapped.

''Temari I'm so sorry. It was a mistake,'' He pleaded.

''The only mistake in this whole issue was me trusting you,'' She choked out, trying not to cry in front of him.

''Temari please-'' She interrupted.

''No! Don't 'Temari please' me. I loved you. I was willing to give up everything for you but you lied to me about everything. Did you ever even love me?'' She questioned.

''I love you with all my heart and I always will,'' He promised. Temari shook her head.

''I can't believe a word you say anymore.'' She lept out the window and went into bat form. Shikamaru watched her leave in sadness and regret.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**NO FRENCH THIS TIME!**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOO! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER TEN-FIGHT FOR WHAT?**

''What am I going to do?'' Shikamaru asked while pacing the hotel room. The guys shrugged. Shikamaru growled.

''You always were the smart one Shika-kun,'' A voice whispered seductively.

The guys looked in the doorway and saw Ayumi. Their eyes widened. Then everything turned black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls ate in silence. Sakura was still thinking of Kurama and Sasuke while Temari was thinking of Shikamaru and Ayumi.

Suddenly a brick was thrown through the living room window and startled the girls so they went to check it out.

''It's a note,'' Hinata observed.

''And a brick,'' Tenten pointed out.

''What does it say?'' Maki asked Temari who was holding it.

''It says_, 'Dear Temari, My name is Ayumi. I believe we have met. I know you love my Shika-kun so I have something to propose. I will be at the abandoned factory on fifth avenue until midnight so if you want him, come get him, but when we fight and I win, you stay away from my Shika and we can all continue with our lifes but I don't know if you won't die. I sometimes play to rough, and I also have your little friends' mates so make sure you let them know they have to fight some of my friends if they want them back. Hope to see you soon. Love Ayumi Fumuri,'' _Temari snarled. Sakura growled.

''Let's go,'' Hinata urged.

''I'm not going,'' Temari said and went upstairs. The girls stared after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayumi stared at the boys tied up on the floor and smirked. Suddenly the door to the factory was broken open and Sakura and the girls walked in, minus Temari.

''Where is your friend Temari?'' Ayumi asked with a smirk.

''Don't worry about it,'' Sakura replied.

''Give me back my Naru-chan!'' Hinata shouted angrily. Ayumi smirked and nodded. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked forward and smirked.

''First you have to defeat Mia,'' Ayumi stated.

Mia ran towards Hinata and tried to punch her in the stomach. Hinata jumped up and backflipped over her head. Mia and Hinata began to fight and the others all sprung into action.

''Karin. Why am I not surprised you have something to do with this?'' Sakura asked with sarcasm. Karin smirked. Ayumi walked towards Shikamaru.

''Looks like you're officially all mine,'' She whispered and smirked.

She leaned in, about to mark him for all of eternity, when a huge trashcan was thrown at her. Everyone looked towards the door and saw Temari with an enraged expression.

''If you want him, you have to go through me first,'' She growled out.

Shikamaru smiled. Ayumi snarled and rushed forward. Temari prepared herself.

**TA-DA! HOW WAS THAT? LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**NO FRENCH THIS TIME!**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOO! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-YOU'RE MINE FOREVER**

Temari was dodging everything Ayumi threw at her. Then finally she fought back and and knocked Ayumi into a wall. Temari glared at her while Ayumi growled. Ayumi rushed forward and knocked Temari completely through a wall with her. Temari was knocked unconscious. Ayumi stood up and went over to Shikamaru.

''Are you ready to become mine?'' Ayumi smirked.

Shikamaru glared at Ayumi and spat at her. Ayumi snarled.

''I would rather die then be with anyone other then Temari,'' He swore. Ayumi growled.

''That can be arranged,'' She grabbed a piece of glass off the floor and tried to stab Shikamaru.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and awaited the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes and they widened in shock. Temari was standing infront of him with a piece of glass protruding through her stomach.

Temari growled. She ripped the glass out and elbowed Ayumi in the chest. Ayumi grunted in pain. Temari grabbed the back of Ayumi's head and slapped her face into her knee. Ayumi howled in pain and fell onto the floor.

Temari grabbed the piece of glass off the floor and stood over Ayumi. Ayumi's eyes widened.

''_Genant,'' _Temari growled and stabbed Ayumi through the heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin looked over at Ayumi and growled, about to rush over but Sakura broke her neck instantly. Karin dropped to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia didn't bother with Karin or Ayumi and continued to fight Hinata. She tried to kick Hinata in the stomach but left herself wide open in the process.

Hinata flipped herself over Mia's head and kicked her forward onto the floor.

Mia growled and tried to get up. Hinata rushed forward and grabbed her arm. She flipped Mia over and cracked her skull wide open. Mia died almost instantly.

''Go Hina-chan!'' Naruto cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten had already killed NaNa a long time ago. As it turns out she wasn't very strong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hani scratched Maki's face and threw her through a window. Gaara stiffened. Hani smirked in triumph. Maki flew back into the factory and knocked into her. Hani looked up and growled but her eyes widened in fear when she saw Maki's foot come in contact with her face. Hani laid still on the floor, dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys grabbed their significant other and carried them home.

''Let's hurry so I can have some of Hina-chan's homemade ramen!'' Naruto shouted excitedly.

Hinata sighed tiredly and giggled.

''Do you trust me now?'' Shikamaru asked. Temari snorted.

''If I didn't would I have saved your life?'' Temari questioned boredly.

Shikamaru smirked and kissed her. Temari blushed and looked away.

But they had no idea what awaited them the next day...

**TA-DA! HOW WAS IT? I HOPE IT WAS TO YOUR SATISFACTION! REVIEWS PEOPLE REVIEWS.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**NO FRENCH THIS TIME!**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN AWAY FROM THIS STORY FOR QUITE SOME TIME BUT I AM BACK! **

**I OWN A WHOLE LOT OF NOTHING CONCERNING NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE-MOM?**

''I am going to spend the rest of eternity in my bed,'' Temari groaned as they all walked through the door of the girls' home.

''That's probably where you're the most useful anyway,'' They heard a snide voice. Sakura looked up and groaned at the woman standing in the doorway of their kitchen.

''Hello mother.''

''Hello my dear Sakura,'' Sakuras' mother, Yuki Haruno smiled.

''Sakura has a mother?'' Naruto looked at the woman with wide eyes. Temari looked at him like he was stupid.

''Of course. We all have mothers.''

''I thought she was dead?'' Shikamaru questioned.

''Didn't Orochimaru kill her?'' Sasuke asked.

''After she slept with him?'' Naruto finished.

''How do you know all of that?'' Tenten asked them.

''Sakura told me, I told them,'' Sasuke stated.

''Orcochimaru did kill her. He turned her into a vampire and as soon as she was transformed, she turned Sakura,'' Temari replied.

''So did she really sleep with a vampire when she was human?'' Naruto asked.

''Well Sakuras' mother is a bit of a whore,'' Temari answered in a bored tone and walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Sakuras' mother glared.

''I heard that.''

''Of course you did. You're a vampire,'' Temari remarked. Completely blase.

''Oh Sakura honey I had really hoped you would have had better friends by now,'' Yuki sneered.

''Oh Sakura honey I had really hoped you would have had a better mother by now,'' Temari shot back. Sakura coughed to try and cover her laugh.

''Bitch.''

''Whore.''

''Let's try and play nice ladies shall we?'' Sakura smiled. Temari grinned and Yuki glared.

''Anyway. I assume Orochimarus' son has already come to see you?'' Yuki sat down in the living room chair with a cup of blood.

''He has and I kicked him out. I hate him,'' Sakura answered.

''I am aware. Orochimaru will come for you soon, just thought I'd give you a heads up,'' Yuki stated calmly.

''What does he want with me?'' Sakura questioned.

''He wants to marry you.''

**TA-DA! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT AND REMEMBER: REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
